They think we don't know it
by rosesnake
Summary: One shot. SSNT and RLHG. Une fête d'Halloween est l'occasion d'une révélation ...


They think we don't know it

They think I don't know it. They don't want the others to know because they think they would be upset or angry. Because of what? Because he was her teacher? Because she is young? Because he's a werewolf? Damnit, we don't care about that. She's 17 now and he is the kindest man I know. And they look so perfect together. Even if they think we don't know they can't stop being oblivious. The other don't see it but I wonder how. They smile at each other all the time, he can't stop teasing her and she seems to always have a good reason to touch his arm or his shoulder. His face glow with happiness when she is in the same room, and you can see all the love of the world in her eyes when they are on him.

Severus know too. Last Christmas, they were dancing and smiling, and nobody saw anything else in it than two friends having a good time together. But Severus was with me at the bar and I heard his voice inside my head. He do that very often when he don't want other to hear what he say to me and I answer in the same way and sometimes we laugh when we are back in our chamber because the others don't understand why we smile like mad people when there is no reason. And like every time, I smiled when I heard his voice. I turned my head and saw him, he was looking at them with a little smile on his lips. _"Look at them, love. I bet they won't even see it if Draco and Harry were kissing right now in front of everybody"_. I couldn't stop a laugh at that. Even if the young Malfoy and Harry had been friends since 6th year, I don't think their friendship go this far. I can already see the face of Ginny and Parvati if they only know what my husband planed for their boyfriends. _"I think you will win this one, dear. But aren't they cute? I hope someday they will tell everybody how they feel toward each other. They deserve to live happy in front of everybody." "I'm okay with that, sweetheart. Would you go on the dance floor with me and show them how?" "I thought you would never ask"._

I don't think the reaction of the other will be different from ours. They are our friends for Merlin sake and we love them. And we have seen so many things in our lives. All we want now is for our loved one to be happy. And these two deserve happiness. Today it's Halloween, everybody has come here at 12 Grimauld place. The painting of Sirius mother is gone and we can make as much noise as we want. When I walked inside the salon with Severus, they were already there and were sitting on a sofa and talking. There were Albus and Minerva too and Molly and her children were coming from the kitchen with a lot of plates. I saw Sirius too and he came to us with a huge smile. if somebody had tell me two years ago that my dear cousin would be smiling at Severus Snape I would have take him straight to St Mungo. But then I thought he was dead and Severus helped me trough all this and when Sirius came trough the veil again he was thankful at his old enemy for that.

After kissing my cousin, I was going to say hello to Albus and Minerva but Sirius stopped me and after a gaze at his best friend and the young Griffindor he smiled at me and in a low whisper:

- Aren't they cute? I wonder when Moony will kiss the girl.

I stared at him in awe.

- You know?

- Of course I know, he's my best friend and it's pretty oblivious.

I couldn't stop smiling at that.

- Maybe tonight, who know?

It's a happy Halloween. The feast had gone on all the night long and everybody is dancing and laughing. It's past midnight and I'm talking with Albus when suddenly everybody stop talking, I turn my head and my mouth fall open. There in the middle of the dance floor Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger are kissing. When the kiss stop, everybody is silent but I can restrain myself any longer. I run to them and hug them both.

- Yes, you did it! I'm so happy for you! I thought you would never do anything.

They smile at me a bit surprised but happy that somebody is happy for them. And suddenly everybody around us broke in cheers. They blush but their smile are huge and soon everybody come to congratulate them. My husband take me in his arms and I can her his smile when our gaze fall on their hands entwined together. It's really a happy Halloween.


End file.
